


Missed You

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shooting, Will Gets Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Will arrives in Florence, and reunites with Hannibal. They certainly missed each other.based on dolce, season 3 episode 6





	Missed You

Will still managed to look beautiful, even after attempting to kill Hannibal. Even covered in blood and grime. In spite of limping his way into Florence and getting shot, he was still breathtakingly gorgeous. And Hannibal missed him. 

He dropped Will into the chair inside his apartment, and took a moment. Maybe he was not beautiful in spite of his trauma, but because of it. With the blood matting his shirt to his chest and the grime smeared down the sides of his face, he looked almost angelic. 

He poured a glass of water and forced it to Will’s lips. He breathed into it for a few seconds, body limp with a rough scowl on his face. When he tipped the glass to his mouth, Will relented and let the blood dribble from between his lips. “This is going to hurt.” He spoke, clear and concise, despite his single minded intent. He ripped the jacket down Will’s arms, forcing him to pitch forward. He gritted out curses and groans, forehead pressing into Hannibal’s shoulder. His face was placid as he smoothed a hand down the back of Will’s head. Hannibal held him for a moment, his hand a comforting weight on the nape of his neck as he took a few heaving breaths. 

When he pushed Will back into the chair, his chest was still heaving. Hannibal admired him. The bloody cracks of his lips, his eyes moving behind his eyelids. “Chiyoh has always been very protective of me.” He murmured, cutting away Will’s shirt, sodden with blood. His wound was dark and ragged, blood still trickling down his arm in thin streams. How he had missed the cut planes of Will’s chest, how his form always went pliant under Hannibal’s hands. His eyes were pulled back to Will’s contorted face, his breaths were wheezing from between his teeth. 

Hannibal’s hand strayed to the back of his neck again, steadying him as he leaned close. “You dropped your forgiveness, Will.” He balanced the small knife on Will’s knee, a strange whimpering noise leaving his throat as Hannibal’s hand slid down his body. Will’s head rolled back, crushing Hannibal’s fingers as he opened Will’s slacks. His lips were nearly brushing Will’s cheek, his own breathing beginning to waver as he got his hand around his lover. Will was already half hard, always so easy to shape and mold. 

His palm rubbed up and down the length of his cock, squeezing harder at the nape of Will’s neck. The noises Will made were interchangeable with pain or pleasure. Hannibal wasn’t sure which he loved more. 

“You forgive how God forgives.” He twitched under Hannibal’s touches, a smirk pulling at his lips as Will’s hips stuttered toward him. “Would you have done it quickly?” Some morphed and ragged thing akin to lust rose low in his belly. He was unable to resist mouthing at Will’s cheek bone. His lips came away dusted with red. His thumb rubbed up and down Will’s shaft, fingers tickling at his hair. “Or would you have stopped to gloat?” The visions clustered in front of his eyes, movements becoming clumsy as his tongue pressed against one of the cuts on Will’s face. 

He couldn’t help himself, not when Will was leaning into him and pressing his hips into his palm. Making those noises and raising that thing low in his belly, the thing that got him here in the first place. Not with the harsh tang of blood in the air, not will Will relying on him again. Needing his orgasm. Needing medical attention. Needing Hannibal. 

He couldn’t help himself. “Did you miss me?” The words melted from between his lips, sweet and terrible. 

“Yes.” Will groaned, head rolling, trying to steal a kiss. “More than anything.” 

The knife clattered to the ground as he arched into his orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
